


Justified Vengance

by MonoChromatix



Category: RWBY
Genre: Arson, Clover is okay!, Fuck Ironwood, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sabotage, Swearing, The only one that dies is Ironwood, Torture, fair game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22966513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonoChromatix/pseuds/MonoChromatix
Summary: One-shot cause Ironwood is about to get what's coming to him.Do not read if you cannot handle torture or murder in graphic detail.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	Justified Vengance

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck Ironwood

Justified Vengeance

“Doctor! Is Clover going to be okay?” Qrow cried as he grabbed the doctor by both of his arms.

“He’s in critical condition sir, I’m going to have to ask you to leave.”

“But I have to see him.” Qrow pleaded.

“Move along, sir, please…Don’t make us get security.” Another doctor stated as he motioned Qrow outside of the door.

The hallway was grey, cold and smelled like hospital beds that haven’t been washed in weeks and the stench of people who were near death. Qrow managed to find a bench close to the outside of the door and plopped his skinny frame down.

_“Why does this always have to happen?”_ Qrow thought. _“Every time I decide to get close to somebody, they always end up like this… it happened to Tai… Raven…. Summer…”_ Qrow shoved his face into his hands as chocked sobs started to come out. _“I should’ve just left… It wouldn’t have been this way… Now he might die because of me… I should leave…_ ” Just as Qrow decided to get up, two sets of hands set him back down on the bench.

“You are not the one at fault you know?” A young man who looked like Qrow said. He had glasses and was slightly shorter and younger, yet was wearing black ripped jeans and a blood red sweater with jet black hair and a similar stubble on his chin.

“Yeah, we know who is behind all of this.” A young woman declared as she removed her hands from Qrow’s shoulder. She was rather short but was wearing a red crop top with a black pencil skirt and dark red stockings.

“Kids, I think you have the wrong guy, because I don’t know any of you…” Qrow stated in confusion as he was shifting himself to prepare to leave again.

“But we know Ironwood.” A young woman with platinum hair said as she walked closer to Qrow and crossed her arms.

“Look, I don’t know how, but who are you, and how do you know Ironwood?” Qrow questioned as he began to feel agitated.

“The name’s Luke Cross, and let’s just say…we have a bone to pick with him.” He said as he punched the wall. “We’ve all lost something precious to us from that scumbag. For me, he hired a hitman to burn my family’s shop to the ground. I lost everything…that day.”

“I’m Mira Violet. “The shorter girl continued. “And I caught him putting date rape drugs into my girlfriend Elm’s drink at a party one day. Luckily, I saw and she didn’t end up drinking it, but I’m done with that man’s shit.”

“And I’m Maddy Savage.” The platinum hair girl cut in. “We know how he sent a hitman to try and kill you and Clover tonight. It wasn’t your fault. Clover refused to commit fraud despite his boss Ironwood commanding him to do that. They were either going to use him as a scapegoat to hide their illegal dealings with the black market, or…well now you know.”

“That bastard! I will kill him!” Qrow growled as he gritted his teeth.

“Please just stay here…” Mira interrupted. “I have faith that Clover is going to be alright. He needs you to be here for him. Please just believe. I know I don’t know your guy’s relationship dynamic at all, in fact, I only know his name because I heard you through the door, but I think your luck is going to turn around after tonight.”

“Yeah… Leave it all to us.” Maddy smirked as she motioned Luke and Mira towards the exit. “Leave it all to us…”

“Okay so what’s the plan?” Maddy inquired.

“Well, we know that the man is obviously gay judging from his social media, so I think that he probably has a Schinder account.” Mira reasoned.

“Okay…so how can we use that to our advantage?” Luke questioned.

After a moment, Maddy and Mira both exchanged a brief glance before they turned to Luke with devilish grins.

“Why are you both looking at me like that?” Luke cried in confusion.

“Well…He _is_ into twinks after all…” Maddy proposed.

“…OH….OH NO…WAY!” Luke growled. “I could not stand one moment with that man…besides you know I wouldn’t pull it off.”

“Bro, give it a rest, will you?” Maddy stated. “You see, he’s going to be dead after all of this is over. Besides, we know that he had a thing for Qrow in the past, and you literally look like a younger spitting image of him.”

As Luke grabbed his scroll. He went to download the Schinder app on. After filling out the basic profile with questions such as the gender he identified as, height, weight, and sexual position preferences… He then went and took a selfie and then altered his facial features to make him look like a totally different person and waited for matches. After about one minute…

“Oh my God…I already have a notification.” Luke stated in shock as he looked at his scroll.

“Who’s it from?” Maddy and Mira questioned in unison.

  
“Irondaddy87” Luke stated with a deadpanned expression. “Let’s get to work.”

Talking Ironwood into meeting him into the side of an apartment building was child’s play, except little did Ironwood know that the building was abandoned years ago, nor what was in store for him. As he parked his white convertible on the side of the street, he knocked on the side door of the apartment as instructed. As Luke opened the door, he gestured Ironwood inside of the apartment, which had some old dusty furniture with a mini bar with two wooden stools.

“He will be out in a moment. Would you like a drink?” Luke questioned.

“Yeah…that would be nice thank you.” Ironwood responded as he took the wine glass full of peach sangria. “Look, I hope that we can be discreet about this encounter.”

“Oh, I got that from the lack of information from your profile, _James_. “Luke responded as he casually took a sip from his wine glass. “Your secret is safe with me… You know, you don’t need him. I’ll make sure you have a _time_ tonight that you will never…forget.” He said as he slowly unbuttoned the older man’s dress shirt and started drawing circles over his hairy chest.

“Oh….that…feels…” Ironwood chocked out as his vision started to get blurry and then fell off the wooden stool.

After this scene, Mira and Maddy then came out of hiding clapping and making cheering noises.

“Wow…10/10 acting!” Maddy exclaimed cheerfully.

“Yeah…It made me think that you were actually into him!” Mira joked.

“Oh…shut up and help me tie him already.” Luke remarked.

After an hour…

“Wh-where…am I? What is this meaning of this? Ironwood snapped as he realized that he was chained to a wooden chair in a near pitch-black room.

As he said this, Maddy went and slapped him so hard in the face that he was seeing stars.

“I don’t want to hear anything you have to say you little bitch!” Maddy growled as she grabbed a piece of his hair and tore it off his head.

“AGHHHH!” Ironwood screeched in pain.

“Mira, put the sharped gag… I don’t want to hear another intelligible word come out of this monster’s mouth.” Maddy demanded.

Mira then handed the gag to Maddy as she forcibly shoved it through his mouth into his throat…rupturing part of his esophagus. From this, Ironwood was writhing in pain jerking his body from side to side as if he was having an epileptic seizure.

“Now, we are going to break each of his fingers…one by one!” Luke chimed as he dislocated Ironwood’s thumb.

Maddy and Mira then played poker and the winner of each round could break another one of Ironwood’s fingers.

“Damn it!” Luke responded. “I only got to break 3 of his fingers!”

“Hey if it makes you feel better, I only got to break 2…” Mira responded.

“Oh, don’t worry, we still have plenty of fun left.” Maddy stated.

Ironwood was in pure agony as his facial features started to become more zombie-like and he was so much in pain and lost so much blood that he didn’t have the energy to even shake from the pain anymore.

“Shit…at this rate he is going to die from blood loss.” Mira pointed out.

“You are right…we gotta make this quick.” Luke responded.

  
“What should we do then?” Maddy questioned as she gave Luke a look of wonder.

“I know just what we are going to do.” Luke stated as he grabbed two sticks and a chainsaw. “One of us is going to cut his nose off with this here chainsaw, and the other two are going to gauge out his eyeballs using these sticks. Then we are going to burn down the joint while he cannot see or smell the smoke…he will only be able to hear the crackling of the flames as he feels his flesh burn.”

“Works for me!” Maddy chimed.

So, the trio just did that. They gauged out his eyeballs and cut off his nose. They then lit the apartment complex on fire and walked away as if it were nothing… clearing away any trace of suspicion…

At the hospital…

“Mr. Branwen?” The doctor called out as he stepped out of the operating room.

“Yes! How is he…Is he okay…”

“He’s going to make a full recovery. He’s asking for you right now, but he’s very weak right now, so please keep your volume low and allow him to rest properly.”

As the doctor said this, tears began to form in Qrow’s eyes.

“He’s going to be okay… My lucky charm…”

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck Ironwood


End file.
